Por toda la eternidad
by Wadanohara Chan
Summary: Yonaka Kurai ha estado algo deprimida después de lo ocurrido en el Castillo Mogeko, y ha estado pensando últimamente en cierto Mogeko... Nega x Yonaka


Hola, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea, hoy vengo a traer un Nega x Yonaka que les dejo disfrutar ya...

Nada era igual después de aquella experiencia para ella, pues digamos que no es nada lindo que Mogekos como solían decirles a esos tiernos pero pervertidos seres te persiguieran con intenciones un tanto maliciosas, Yonaka Kurai había quedado con algunos traumas debido a esa experiencia vivida, y su hermano Shinya no ayudaba mucho, nadie le creía el hecho de que los Mogekos la habían intentado violar más de una vez, los únicos que le ayudaron en esos momentos difíciles fueron "Los Mogekos Especiales" sobre todo él. Ese pequeño y amable Mogeko, el "Mogeko Defectuoso" mejor conocido como "Nega Mogeko" echaba de menos a ese pequeño que era diferente a los otros, él no era un pervertido, Nega era amable y respetuoso con ella, es por eso que se sentía bien a su lado, pues Nega dio su propia vida para salvarla del Rey mogeko, Moge-ko y los demás Mogekos.

—Nega Mogeko… —Susurró la chica.

Yonaka tenía veinte años cumplidos, se había vuelto reservada y difícilmente hablaba con alguien, a pesar de que era muy popular entre los chicos por su belleza y sus atributos físicos nadie tenía la suerte de hablar con ella más de cinco minutos; pues la chica siempre respondía "Si" "Está bien" "Que bueno" pues la única persona con quién ella deseaba hablar era el "Amigo" que conoció en su estadía en el Castillo Mogeko.

—No puedo dejarte de pensar en ningún segundo, por ti ni siquiera he intentado hablar más de cinco minutos con algún chico, y es que me siento demasiado culpable por lo que te ha pasado, todo ha sido culpa mía, de no ser por mi seguirías vivo.

No pudo aguantarlo más y rompió en un insaciable llanto que en cada lágrima tenía los sentimientos que guardaba por Nega desde hace cinco años, ¿de qué le servía amar a Nega si por su culpa estaba muerto? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente, estaba demasiado cegada por Shinya para ver lo que realmente sentía; podía tener la oportunidad de salvar a Nega y ser feliz a su lado, pero era tan inútil en aquel entonces para dejar morir a la persona que en realidad amaba. Tanto llorar y maldecirse hicieron que la chica callera en los brazos de Morfeo.

—M-Me quede dormida. —Susurró para sí misma, estaba dispuesta a levantarse y retirarse hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

—Lo he notado, señorita. —Habló, por algún motivo esa voz le parecía familiar. —Señorita, ¿me recuerdas? —Preguntó un chico de cabellera verde opaco con una que otra cicatriz en la cara.

— ¡N-Nega! —Gritó Yonaka para correr y abrazarlo. Esta acción sorprendió al muchacho quién correspondió el abrazo igual de gustoso.

— ¿Cómo has estado señorita? —Preguntó separándose del abrazo. —Por lo que veo te volviste más hermosa de lo que ya eras. —Un sonrojo tiño las mejillas del peliverde logrando con ello que la Kurai sonriera.

—Todo ha estado bien, ¿tú cómo estás y como es que…?

—Bueno yo he estado bien, este gran cambio físico en mí es debido a que me han dejado volver a la vida como un humano.

—Me alegra mucho que estés vivo y que estés bien.

—Gracias señorita…

—No tienes por qué agradecer… Mogeko Defectuoso.

El silencio reino entonces después de que la chica mencionara su nombre, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, sentían una mezcla de sentimientos juntos tanto nerviosismo como preocupación de que nada resultará como querían.

—Señorita yo… Debo decirte algo de importancia. —Habló él.

—Dime… —La chica en ese momento se puso más nerviosa por lo que su compañero debía decirle, temía que fuera algo malo o que arruinará el momento que se había formado ahora.

—Señorita no puedo ocultar más el hecho de que cada segundo pienso en ti, me preocupa si eres feliz o si lloras, mataría a cualquier idiota que te lastimara de gravedad, pues mi mundo gira en torno a ti y es que señorita hoy quiero confesar que yo tengo un sentimiento de amor por ti. —Susurró el peliverde con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se notaba a pesar de que ya había oscurecido.

—Nega yo… Siento lo mismo hacía ti. —Dijo la chica para acto seguido abrazarlo.

—Y-Yonaka. —Susurró el Mogeko para corresponder al abrazo y acto seguido fundirse en un tierno beso con su amada.

La luna llena fue su único testigo, testigo del amor de dos jóvenes que a pesar de todo al final pudieron estar juntos, podrían superar todo debido al amor que se tenían, pues por ello nacieron, nacieron para estar juntos y superar todo con su amor, el cual seguramente duraría por toda la eternidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tengo palabras para describir eso, nos veremos en otra ocasión T-T


End file.
